


Boleto al infierno

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Meme, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reflexiones de la mente de un ángel cuyo destino dejó de trazarse el día que conoció a los hermanos Winchester o de cómo Cass shippea wincesto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boleto al infierno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mullu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mullu/gifts).



 

Él siempre creyó que no necesitaba ninguna respuesta a nada. Hasta que le fue asignado un humano y tuvo que observarlo para aprender a ayudarle (en la medida que un ángel estaba capacitado para hacer sin infringir las órdenes). Lo primero que le dio curiosidad era que Dean mentía por montones. Lo que él consideraba de mal gusto.

Ya desde que tuvo edad y raciocinio lo aplicaba, eso de mentir. Bastante lo hacía con su hermano, al que (aclaraciones de Dean) sólo él llamaba Sammy, diciéndole un montón de chorradas y cosas sin sentido para no asustarle; para proteger su inocencia todo el tiempo que pudo y el que no podría, también. Inventándose mil historias sobre los trabajos que su papá hacía, las semanas que pasaban sin verle y porqué ellos tenían que cambiar tanto de escuela. "Es que eres demasiado inteligente, enano. Ya los has freído a todos." Otras veces, no mentía en todo, pero seguía siendo una mentira.

Castiel conocía el historial de Dean por obligación y había un factor que siempre le aparecía, que le hacía preguntarse. Hasta el día en que conoció la respuesta, casi sin querer, y lamentándose (pero no lo suficiente) de haberlo sabido.

"Sam, eres lo único que he hecho bien en mi vida." Por favor, Sammy, confía en mí.

Cuando supo que había unos labios desesperados buscando marcar y sanar al mismo tiempo, gruñidos de las mismas entrañas por conseguir y compartir el deseo ferviente. Manos de cazador tocando la piel de un igual, buscando encontrar sobre ella lo único que quiere escuchar: _Sí, Dean, sí. Más, Dean_. Sangre con el mismo contenido genético en las venas, llamándose mutuamente, tratando de unirse y no separarse jamás. Un rostro perlado de pecas que pasea libremente la lengua sobre esa larga espina dorsal, que aspira sobre ése cabello castaño como si ahí encontrase el oxígeno más puro. Es la delicadeza y seguridad que hay en todo el acto, en estar sobre una cama, desnudos y compartiendo algo más que el apellido. Es cuando sabe de la fusión y el hálito caliente que acompaña esas habitaciones de motel, sólo ahí es cuando lo sabe.

"Sam, no podría vivir sin ti." No me importa vender mi alma, no quiero más mentiras.

Dean mentía a su padre, porque no quería que lo apartase de Sam si sabía hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a ir por él. A sus novias, diciéndoles que tenía un hermano soso y no necesitaban conocerlo; no debían conocerlo, porque Dean sabía mentir muy bien con palabras, pero no con los ojos y no con el corazón. Ya lo decía Bobby siempre; si había algo que era fortaleza y debilidad suya, eso es y sería siempre Sammy. Así que le mentía también al mundo, pues sólo necesitaba un juicio en su vida además del suyo. También lo hizo con él, mentirle; pero Dean mentía a todos, menos a sí mismo. Lo demostraba en cada decisión que regía su vida y sólo por eso Castiel no desistió cuando Lucifer llegó a la tierra o cuando Sam dijo el gran sí. Porque puede que su protegido dudara en momentos cruciales, pero Castiel había entendido hacía tiempo que siempre elegía lo correcto. Siempre tomaría el camino que mantuviese lo más a salvo posible a Sam, y a la mierda los costes o consecuencias.

"Sammy, no me dejes." Nunca he temido al infierno, sólo a tu rechazo.

Y él también mentiría por Dean y Sam. Las únicas personas que estaban dispuestas a brincarse destino, infierno, apocalipsis y moral para seguir juntos. Porque mentir, dedujo, también traía felicidad a quienes sabían la verdad. Así que mentir estaba bien, y como decía el Winchester mayor: a dónde iría, es y sería sólo cosa suya.

 


End file.
